A Blooming Rose
by Formerly BM Jr
Summary: Her Name is Ruby Rose, a childish, Rambunctious young girl with spirit and fire to spare, and an innocent outlook on life. But perhaps there is something beneath that happy-go-lucky exterior that no one sees. This is her story thus far.


Her name was Ruby Rose, a 15 year old girl with an upbeat personality, and an innocence to the horrors of the world, or so it seemed. Her bright silver eyes shone with the mirth of a kid, and she tended to be rather easygoing, most of the time.

What most people don't know about this black-haired girl is the dark past that she hides deep within, and only allows those closest to her to see the dark past and pain hidden within her soul.

This is the story of her life.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ruby was born and raised in a small mountain village, on one of the unknown continents, a place where white powdery snow was everywhere to be seen, and you were practically forced to dress warm if you did not wish to catch a cold.

She was raised by her mother alone in this town, the whereabouts of her father unknown to all, and as she got older Ruby would often be found playing outside in the white powder, laughing and enjoying the wonders of the world in a way that only a child can.

Everyone in the town loved the girl like their own, and she was seen by all as the shining beacon of light amongst them, the first and only child born in the village in years, thus she was showered in love, but also often reprimanded when found swiping cookies, the girl's sweet tooth almost legendary, much to her mother's chagrin.

Life was peaceful in this small village, until one day.

The skies were filled with smoke, fires devoured everything of value, priceless heirlooms and memories, and bodies littered the streets, the normally pristine white snow tainted with crimson fury, and the smell of death and destruction lingered on the breeze.

Ruby tore through the town with tears in her eyes, seeing those she had grown up knowing and growing to love, laying there unmoving, the light having long gone from their eyes, and a horrified expression permanently etched upon their faces, and deeply scarred into the child's mind.

Her body felt so heavy, but somehow she continued to run, not daring to look back and see the horrifying carnage that was once her wonderful village.

The 6-year old girl finally made it back to her house, which amazingly seemed untouched from the destruction going on outside, and practically shoulder barged her way inside, somehow her lithe frame managing to break the door open without Ruby losing any momentum.

Calling out for her mother, Ruby scanned through the whole house, the hot tears finally beginning to fall, and hopelessness set in. She had searched the entire house, and there did not seem to be any sign of her mom anywhere.

Finally, there was but one place left for the girl to look, the only room in the house the girl was normally forbidden from entering, except in the case of an emergency, and with shaking hands, the six year old pushed open the door to the basement, fear filling her body as she looked down into the eerie darkness below.

taking the stairs slowly, the small girl descended down into the darkness, hoping that her eyes would eventually adjust, and trying to steel her nerves with hopes of finding her mother down here, safe and sound, with a hug and comforting words waiting for her.

When she reached the bottom step, all of the little girl's hopes were completely and irreversibly shattered, as she saw something that would remain in her mind the rest of her life.

Several corpses littered the small stone room, all mutilated nearly beyond recognition, their life blood staining the floors and walls, and their empty eyes staring outward, right at a stunned Ruby.

Almost unwillingly, she allowed her silver eyes to scan the room, and noticed with a small start one wall, which seemed to be different from the others, instead of simple stone, this one looked to be a resting place for something beyond Ruby's imagination.

Finally unable to see any more, the girl rushed back up the stairs, stumbling and nearly falling several times, all of the thoughts in her head swirling around in a vortex of despair, her body once again moving on it's own, uncaring as she splashed through the puddles of blood that covered the floor and stained her white cloak, the same one her mother had given her the day that she was born.

When a group of villagers from a nearby town came to investigate the smoke and fires burning the sky, they found no sign of Ruby Rose, leaving them to believe she had either been taken, or had survived and fled this horrifying bloodbath.

All they heard, was the whispers of a song on the wind, hauntingly sweet, that sent chills up and down their spines.

_Red like roses fill my dreams and brings me to the place you rest_

A memorial was soon placed upon a cliff, overlooking the burnt out town, with two stanzas of a poem they had heard a single mother telling her daughter one day.

"Summer rose/thus kindly I scatter"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ruby couldn't remember much from the next few months, as she had been lost in her thoughts, wandering from place to place with no idea of what to do with her life.

Her seventh birthday came and went unnoticed by the little girl, as she survived on the streets, her instincts all that kept her alive from day to day, as she fought with the memories of her village, her whole life, burning.

It was not until several months later that she would begin to regain her mind, thanks to the entirely unintentional intervention of a mysterious mercenary, that would be the first stepping stone towards her life becoming better, and for her to find a reason to live once more.

Ruby had been backed into an alley, a group of drunken men blocking her only escape, each holding a knife or a gun, and telling her to hand over everything of value she had.

Unaware of what they were asking, the girl remained quiet, and hid in the corner, just wishing for the men to leave her alone, eyes closed tight.

Several loud screams pierced the silence of the night, and brought the black-haired girl's attention back to reality, and she slowly opened her eyes to see what to make of the horrified shouting.

The first thing that came into her view was a tall man, face obscured by a strange white mask, who seemed to be blocking her view of the rest of the alley, and was holding his hand out to her.

"Come here girl, I promise I won't hurt you," was all she could remember him saying, before the fatigue of the night finally wore away the last of her consciousness, and she fell into a deep sleep.

When she awakened, Ruby was surprised to find herself laying in a small, and amazingly comfortable bed, a wet cloth resting upon her forehead, and what seemed to be a gunmetal grey room with no sign of the mysterious black-haired man that she could only assume saved her.

Startled as a nearby door opened, The black haired girl's body relaxed when she saw another girl that looked older than her with longer dark hair, step into the room.

The two girls blinked at each other several times before the girl spoke up, her voice quite soft and hard to hear, "So you are awake, Adam will be happy to hear that."

Ruby didn't recognize the name Adam, or this girl, but after contemplating it for a moment, came to the conclusion that this must have been the man that rescued her from those drunks.

The older girl quickly left the room, unnoticed by Ruby, and soon the same man from that night appeared, obviously this Adam man that she had mentioned.

The man talked to her for a short time, trying to get what information he could from the young girl, but she was tight lipped about her situation, and wasn't sure if she was willing to trust him, or if she should ever trust anyone again after what happened to her village, and he eventually left, claiming that Blake (obviously the older girl from earlier), would be around to take care of her fever, which she apparently was suffering from when he found her. He also quickly mentioned on his way out that she was welcome to stay for as long as she wanted to.

It wasn't until a few days later that Ruby would finally be allowed to explore her new home, and soon realized that the three were living out of an abandoned warehouse, many empty and full wooden boxes pushed up against the walls, scaffoldings criss-crossing the ceiling, and several offices (which they were using as rooms)scattered around the building.

She was also allowed to formally meet Blake, and quickly realized that she was quiet...very quiet, so quiet that the two spent basically a half hour simply sitting in the same room quietly, neither speaking up to one another, neither sure how to start a conversation with the other.

It remained this was for a while, Ruby and Blake hardly interacted, and simply tried to stay out of each others way. Adam would return occasionally, and explained to Ruby quickly that he was a mercenary, a man that hunted down bad people for money (He wasn't sure how to explain death to the 7 year old, unaware that she had already seen a fair share of death), and would continue to disappear like this.

Both of her guardians could see the haunted look in the girls eyes, but unsure of what to do about it, they remained quiet, hoping that perhaps the girl would want to talk about what had changed her so much.

Blake and Ruby remained in a limbo of acquaintance, since they were the only real company for each other.

Well, that is until one event that would change their relationship forever.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

There was a large crash downstairs, startling both girls awake and alert, and they carefully crept from their room (they had moved in together at Adam's suggestion) onto one of the catwalks that overlooked the ground floor.

What appeared to be a large group of thugs were busy downstairs, trashing what few things the small estranged family had accumulated, and destroying boxes for no reason whatsoever.

Blake quickly realizes what was happening, and the ten year old wasted no time in grabbing the arm of her younger roommate, and began to try and lead her away, before they were noticed.

Her hopes were dashed as the men shouted up at them, and Blake broke into a run, trying to lead Ruby away from the thieves, not wanting harm to come to either of them at these men's hands, but were overtaken in record time.

Dragged downstairs by the thugs, the man Blake could only assume was the leader stepped forward, and began to look at the two, probably gauging how much of a threat they were.

He began to speak to the two, Blake catching words like "Safe house, Police, and snitches, but the rest of his monologue was cut away as the black-haired girl found herself being lifted up by the neck, and held up off the floor, air slowly leaving her lungs as she was choked by one of the burly men.

Ruby watched in wide-eyed horror as the girl she had grown to somewhat care about was being killed right before her eyes, in a situation not unlike the villagers of her home.

Beginning to struggle in the hold the other man had her in, his grip tightened on her, and her eyes remained locked on Blake, watching her die in front of her.

Finally, something snapped within Ruby as she heard Blake let out a cry of pain, a fire igniting within her soul that would mark the beginning of change for the better in the young black-haired eight year old.

seeing the man's hand was close enough, Ruby in a show of surprising cunning bent down and sunk her teeth into the appendage, causing the man to cry out and release his hold on her body, allowing her to run at Blake's captor in fury.

Knowing there was obviously no way for a slip of a girl like her to take down someone like this burly man, especially with no combat training to speak of, Ruby opted for the next best method, cheating.

In a rush to get Blake out of his hold, Ruby aimed low, and launched an anger-fuelled kick at the man, causing him to let out a surprised gasp, and sink to his knees in agony, thankfully releasing the older black haired girl, who was now watching the small spitfire as she began to look for her next target.

Spotting the leader again, Ruby began to charge at him, but was stopped by the same man she had bit moments ago, his hand now bleeding openly, as he held her by the back of the neck, sneering down at the eight year old.

Blake was once again grabbed, and the Leader commended the younger black-haired girl for her spunk and fire, and Blake heard the one word that made her blood run cold, "Execute them."

Thankfully the two were saved from their fate as the glass of the skylight overhead shattered, and the two heard someone whisper in their ears to duck and cover their ears, before the slaughter began once more.

When it was deemed safe, the two girls opened their silver and yellow eyes, to see Adam, weapon sheathed at his side as always, and the bodies of the thugs scattered around the room, all unmoving, but blood was mysteriously missing from the scene.

Snapping back to attention, Ruby hurried over to the older girl, and began to fuss over her, asking her if she was okay and if anything hurt, soon receiving confirmation that she was fine.

Adam did the same thing for both girls, though he was far more detached in his survey, but both knew that he cared in his own Adam like way, so they forgave him for it.

Having seen Ruby's ferociousness, Adam told the girl that he would be willing to train her to defend herself in the future, which she quickly agreed to, wanting to protect Blake with her life, unaware of how the older girl had become so important to her.

Blake also demanded to be taught, wanting to make sure something like this never happened to either of them again, and Adam quickly agreed to both girl's requests.

And for a time, things were calm, then the two would meet a girl of Golden fire that would turn their world upside down.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Adam trained the two rigorously for almost a year, making sure that both had the basics down before beginning to expand outward with them, training each as much as he could.

Between training, Ruby and Blake finally began to open up to each other more, something having changed in them since the attack by the thugs, and they began by explaining their pasts.

Blake listened intently as Ruby told her story of the village, of the slaughter, and how for the longest time she was lost in the darkness, unsure what to do with her life, nearly in tears by the end of her story as she had to relive the worst day of her life, while being comforted by Blake.

Ruby also got to hear about how Blake met Adam, and became his charge, the older girl introducing herself as a Fauna, a human with animal-like features (hers being her eyes), and quickly explaining how many people saw them as unnatural monsters.

The black haired girl went on to explain how both of her parents had been murdered by a group of anti-Faunists, and that she had escaped by climbing out of her bedroom window, and disappearing into the night.

After that night, the two talked about less depressing matters, and continued to grow closer together, as their training continued.

A few months later, Adam was forced out onto a mercenary job by a high-paying customer to a dangerous part of the world, and did not return.

The two girls were saddened by his disappearance, but remained strong for one-another, and moved on, remaining in the warehouse for as long as they could.

It was not until Ruby was 11, and Blake was 13, that they were finally found by the police, and the two were brought, kicking and screaming (mostly by Ruby), to a local orphanage in Vale.

The pair immediately felt alienated from their peers, and chose to keep to each other more than trying to open up, with many of the other kids of varying ages found strange, but were warded off by Ruby when they began to think about harassing the two orphan girls.

Ruby did begin to hear stories about an incredibly energetic older blonde haired girl that would often appear at the orphanage, and harass all of the kids like an older sister, and was soon introduced to Yang Xiao Long, or as she would soon know her "Big sis."

The two girls quickly hit it off, and grew close, Their personalities so similar, in Blake's opinion, that they were just meant to be siblings. Blake was also included in their circle of friendship, and adopted the nickname "sis" as well, though Yang tended to use it to refer to Ruby more often, to Blake's relief.

As Yang explained to the two girls, she was also an orphan, but had no idea what had happened to her parents, and was being taken care of by "a dusty old Crow," otherwise known as her uncle, at Signal academy, a school made to train warriors.

The blonde-haired girl often took the two on self-appointed "field trips" to the school, and the two Black-haired girls were quickly introduced to professor Crow, one of the best at signal, and took a shine to the two girls his niece had befriended.

Crow began to train all three with basic weapons, after seeing that the two orphans were already being trained as warriors, and wanting to give them another reason to spend time together, and often left them with "homework" to do, in a failed attempt at keeping them out of trouble, which worked just as well as you would expect.

Ruby and Yang rarely did the work, instead usually pranking the other orphans, in good humour of course.

Time continued to pass, and birthdays came and went with the occasional celebration between the three, Ruby celebrating her first birthday since she was six with her two new sisters, and the three had fun the entire day getting into trouble around Vale, to Crow's Chagrin.

Neither girl was ever adopted, as many families were put off by Ruby's boundless energy, and Blake would always turn down any parents that refused to take Ruby as well, unwilling to be separated from her first and closest friend.

Thus the pair continued to grow older, continued to cause trouble with Yang, and continued to be trained by Professor Crow, until Blake finally came of age to leave the orphanage.

At 16 years old, Blake was past the age of being adopted by most families, and was allowed to leave the orphanage to strike out on her own, which she did, but she also took the still 14 year old Ruby along with her, much to the matron's displeasure.

The pair were quickly offered a place to stay by Professor Crow at beacon, where they continued their training, and were soon given the task of forging their own weapons.

Ruby chose to create a monster of a weapon in a giant mechanical gun scythe, a weapon that dwarfed the petite girl in size and weight, but she quickly grew accustomed to thanks in part to Adam and Crows training, able to swing it around with ease that she quickly named Crescent Rose.

This was also how both Blake and Yang found out about Ruby's not-so-secret obsession with weapons, and why Crow quickly banned the girl from the weapon storage facility, much to Ruby's displeasure, and the amusement of her two older sisters.

One day though, Ruby was sent out on a secret mission by professor crow, to investigate some rumours he had gathered about a planned Dust heist at a local shop, and the now 15 year old couldn't refuse the man that had done so much for her, not that she really wanted to.

She was surprised to come face-to-face with a wanted criminal from the news, Roman Torchwick, a set of hired goons, and a mysterious woman bathed in shadows that controlled fire, but was also introduced to a rather famous huntress, Glynda Goodwitch.

After the ensuing interrogation for stepping into the matters (albeit accidentally) of a huntress, Ruby was introduced to the Headmaster of Beacon academy, Professor Ozpin, and offered a place there alongside her two sisters, who had both been previously accepted just days ago, since they had both come of age to attend (17 years).

The three spent the airship ride rather casually, Ruby and Yang making jokes and teasing one another, and briefly Blake spoke up to comfort Ruby when she was beginning to feel like she was going to be singled out at the school for being younger than everyone else.

Unfortunately, a meeting with a rather cold heiress would sour their moods, but reignite that fire within Ruby once more.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What are you doing!" a sharp voice asked as Ruby lifted herself up, a group of girls having bumped into her and knocked her off-balance, sending her falling into a load of luggage.

Looking up, Ruby's silver eyes met a pair of beautiful pair of aquamarine eyes, that caught her breath in her throat, and made it impossible for her to speak up as the white-haired and pale girl that they belonged to began to lecture her.

She missed most of the older girl's lecture, but did catch on to words like "too young, training to fight monsters, and brain dead", which got her nerves flaring.

Lifting herself up and trying to stand as tall as she could, Ruby stared right into this other girl's eyes and snapped back, "Hey, I said I was sorry Princess!"

A momentary silence fell between them, which gave Yang and Blake a chance to step in between the two, and Blake to let out an interesting little piece of information.

"It's heiress actually sis," Blake turned to face the girl that had been lecturing her younger sister (in all but blood), "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company," Ruby toned out the rest of her sisters explanation, once more lost in those shining blue eyes that just ordered for her attention.

She was snapped back into reality as she heard the white-haired girl huff, and grab one of her suitcases, before storming away, making Ruby look at the black haired girl standing beside her, silently asking with her eyes what she'd said to annoy the girl so much.

Turning back, Ruby tried apologize with, "I'm Really, Really sorry, I promise I'll find some way to make it up to you!"

Sighing, knowing that the older girl had probably not heard her, and was more than likely going to hold a grudge against her, Ruby sank to her knees, and muttered out, "Welcome to beacon."

both her sisters patted her on the head in an attempt at comfort, unsure of what else to do.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

So there it is, Her whole life story up until now. She's now being trained at Beacon academy to fight monsters with her two sisters, and a reluctant heiress that seems to have something against her.

Ruby doesn't mind, She knows with time that she's going to get "princess" to open up, if it's the last thing that she does.

She's also going to work hard, to make her Mom proud, and maybe some day, find out what had been hidden down in her basement that was missing, and what had happened to her mother that day, why her village was destroyed.

and possibly, get revenge.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ugh, 11 pages at final count, and roughly 4k words...all in one sitting.

This story has been in the planning stages for a while, since I read BlackenedHearts RWBY story, and starting thinking about a possibly relationship between the two girls.

I don't have much to say about the idea, other than I may make more entries into this one in the future, and I hope that you enjoyed.

Reviews are appreciated if you have the time and something to say, and Here's hoping that episode 3 (which is set to air in a few hours as of writing this) is going to be awesome, if not horribly butcher this idea with plot inconsistencies.

But hey we're fan fiction writers, artistic freedom people!

Until next time everyone, bye!


End file.
